Eyes
by Wonnie
Summary: vixx LeoN. yaoi ooc . apakah semuanya Delusi? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Eyes

Tears

playback

Playback

Playback

"Sudah kuduga..."

Hai aku Leo. Tak kenal? Jung Taekwoon. Tak kenal juga? Kau manusia yang tinggal dikutub bumi? Lupakan. Kau tak tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku sedang playback adegan dimana longlife friend ku kedua bola matanya berkaca kaca. Dari ponselku secara diam diam. Aku tak suka jika kegiatanku saat ini diketahui oleh orang yang berkaitan. Oh, aku juga akan menambahkan 'Alert!' yang keras pada member lainnya. Mereka bisa ribut jika tahu aku melakukan ini.

"Menakjubkan.." satu kata keluar dari bibirku ketika menontonnya.

Playback

Playback

Playback

"Cantik." Satu kata lagi lolos dari bibirku. Ah aku gila. Terima kasih fans yang membuat video dan fmv tentangku dan dia. Aku tanpa sadar sedikit suka dengan apa yang kalian lakukan.

Playback

Playback

"Berkilau" oke, satu kata lagi lolos dari bibirku. Aneh kan, biasanya aku tak seperti ini. Aku mengerti kalau layar ponselku banyak goresan bekas ku memplayback tadi. Aku juga mengerti kalau touchscreen ponselku berhenti bekerja hanya gara gara kegiatanku tadi.

Klap.

"Taekwoon? Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tak mau makan? Aku memesan daging kesukaanmu" oh lihat, orang yang bersangkutan itu ada didepanku kini. oh kau harus percaya ini, aku melupakan kegiatan favoritku gara gara menonton video ini. Segera aku kunci ponselku dan kumasukkan ke saku jaketku.

"Nde..aku akan keluar" ia berdiri disisi lain agar aku bisa keluar dari mobil van. Setelah turun, kutatap matanya. 'Kenapa matanya begitu berkilau dan cantik?' Akhirnya aku melakukan ritualku lagi. Menatap matanya tanpa berkata kata. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa berkata kata...hanya saja kata kata yang sebenarnya sudah diujung lidahku, malah balik tertelan lagi setelah bertatapan mata dengannya. Oh sial! Wajah bingung bingung bodoh dan ekspresi seperti 'ah Taekwoon kau kenapa? Aku bingung'-nya itu membuatku bodoh juga. Hei kau, kusiram kopi agar kau tak terlalu manis dan membuat pipiku giung(?) Seperti ini.

"Ayo Taekwoon-ah kau bisa kehabisan" ah dia menautkan jemarinya dijemariku, rasanya ingin kutendang restoran ini sampai memental jauh agar ia dan aku masih seperti ini lebih lama. Ingin kuculik manusia pemilik senyum manis ini demi jadi milikku sendiri. Ah tolong aku akan menggila jika begini terus.

.

.

.

Playback

Playback

Ah aku masih Taekwoon. Menurutku, aku suka konsep hyde. Jika Jung Leo adalah sisi dinginku. Maka Jung Taekwoon adalah sisi khusus untuk dia...yah dia, just him and him. On and on. Absolut for him.

"Ternyata banyak momenku dan dia bertebaran" aku jadi hobi men-stalk akun akun yang menyandang nama LeoN Shipper...mereka hebat! Bahkan momen yang tak seharusnya menjadi romantis, dengan kemampuan jepretan mereka itu merubah segalanya. Aku suka jepretan mereka. Contohnya seperti jepretan orang yang duduk lesehan didekatku ini. dengan asyiknya dia menjajal hasil bidikkannya didekatku. Aku yang duduk disofa, dan si tampan grup ku duduk dilantai. Dari posisi ini aku mudah saja melihat hasil yang dia bidik.

Ada foto lightstick. Hyuk. aku. dia dan Hyuk. Ravi dan Ken. aku dan Ken. Hakyeon. pemandangan langit. kami ber enam. Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk. aku dan Hakyeon. aku dan Hakyeon. dia sendiri. aku dan Hakyeon. aku dan Hakyeon. aku dan Hakyeon. Hakyeon. Hakyeon. Hyuk. Hyuk. Ken. Hakyeon tidur. Hakyeon serius. Hakyeon peace version. Hakyeon aegyo version. Hakyeon versi yeoja. Hyuk versi yeoja. Hakyeon versi...

'Tunggu!'

"Hongbin-ah kapan kau memotret ini? " Hongbin menoleh keatas, kearahku dengan senyum aneh. "Akhirnya kau sadar Hyung" katanya dengan semangat berpindah duduk disampingku. Ia memamerkan fotonya padaku. Sepertinya dia mau memberitahuku soal ini daritadi.

"Bagaimana? Ini eksklusif dan hanya aku yang punya" ugh! Sial! Aku ingin punya itu diponselku!

"Kau tak seharusnya memiliki foto seperti ini." Bisikku pada Hongbin. Namja tampan kita ini tertawa. "Sudahlah hyung. Katakan saja kau suka padanya, daripada dipendam terus sejak awal trainee...ah atau saat kalian masih bersekolah? Hakyeon hyung itu banyak yang menginginkannya, contohnya saingan terberatmu itu si Minhyuk Born To Beat. Belum lagi yeoja yeoja partner kiss scene-nya, mereka juga mendadak memfavoritkan Hakyeon hyung." balas bisiknya panjang lebar, membuat telingaku panas. Kenapa harus namja...yaaa Minhyuk! Kenapa harus dia yang jadi saingan terberatku? Membuatku kesal saja. Para yeoja itu bukan sainganku. Sekali kuperlihatkan tatapan dingin ku...mereka pasti langsung takut dan lari. Haha aku suka mataku. Mereka berguna untuk ini, tak sia sia kulatih tatapan dingin ku selama bertahun tahun.

"Chk! Kau! Kenapa mengurusiku huh!" Kusenderkan punggungku pada sofa. Mencari kenyamanan setelah rasa itu barusan dihanguskan Hongbin, kini jantungku berdebar lebih cepat karenanya.

"Karena aku dongsaeng kalian yang ingin melihatmu bersama Dia lebih dari siapapun." Uhuk! Aku tersedak salivaku sendiri. Apa katanya? Bukannya itu sama saja kalau dia mendukungku? Ah jinjja...dari matanya terlihat kesungguhan itu. Ah setidaknya dia bisa mendukungku nanti jika ada Minhyuk sialan itu mengganggu*coret mendekati dia.

"Oke, lanjutkan!" Aku akan pergi dari ruang tengah. Tapi, langkahku terhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung? Kau tak mau foto ekslusif ini?" Kata kata Hongbin dapat membuatku terduduk kembali. Meng-copy foto eksklusif itu semua ke ponselku, walau harus merelakan beberapa lembar won dari dompet coklatku ini. Apakah normal memiliki foto dia setengah naked? Dia sedang dihujani air shower? Dia sedang aegyo didepan cermin? Aku bilang aku sudah gila! Lihat tubuhnya mungil sekali saat tak ada benang melekat ditubuhnya. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekali saat pemotretan album Jekyll.

"Hyung..tahan dirimu hihihi" sial! Hongbin berhasil mengerjaiku.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun. Kau dengar? Jangan beritahu siapapun. Kalau tidak foto orang ini kuhapus dan kubilang padanya kalau kau menguntitnya"

"Astaga hyung! Iya kau percaya saja padaku eoh!" Hongbin mengambil peralatannya dan langsung ia bawa kabur dariku. Ckck dasar Hongbin jadi sensitif karena dia. Kusimpan di folder rahasia paling terahasia. Oh lihat, aku baru sadar kalau dia ada di karpet tertidur. Terkadang ia menggeliat menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Terkadang ia membusungkan dadanya. Lalu sekarang dia membuka matanya perlahan. Manis sekali saat aku bisa melihat ekspresi bangun tidurnya berkali kali pffft..ah lihat dia melirik kearahku... eh!?

"Taekwoon..? Kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" Ia bangkit sempoyongan. Mungkin efek masih mengantuk maka dari itu ia langsung ambruk disebelahku.

"Hakyeonie...kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanpa babibu dan tanpa jawabannya aku langsung pergi ke dapur, membuat segelas susu hangat untuknya. Kembali menuju dimana dia duduk.

"...seperti biasanya, kau bisa saja menghindari pertanyaanku, setiap aku menatap matamu dan sebaliknya. Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku benar kan?" Dia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku setelah aku duduk kembali disampingnya. Hah! Aku tahu dia sangat peka akan cara bagaimana dia memahamiku.

"Tidak ada, kau tak perlu khawatir..."

"Jung Leo...!?"

"Aku tidak apa apa"

Atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang kenapa kenapa karenamu. Aku membuat Delusionalku sendiri sekarang.

Kau disana seperti putri tidur.

Aku gila.

Kuletakkan segelas susu ini di meja.

.

.

.

.

.

Hansungan munojyobeorin sesang

Butjabeul gol, aewonhal gol

Imi non gago yogi omneunde

Hmf~ lirik ini mengingatkanku akan saat itu. Saat dia pergi bersama namja yang tak ingin kusebut. Saat itu kami bertengkar karena salah paham biasa. Ditanganku, aku menggenggam dua tiket bioskop untuk alasanku meminta maaf.

Tapi terpaksa tiket itu jadi tak berbentuk karena kuremas habis dan kulempar ke sofa saat dia menelepon namja itu untuk mengadu atau setidaknya saling bertukar pikiran entah mengenai grup atau tentang perasaannya. Haruskah dia seperti itu dikamar kami? Harusnya seseorang yang diandalkannya itu aku. Bukan namja itu. Aku seolah melukai diriku sendiri. Aku tak kuasa jika hari hariku tak menatap bolamatanya, aku juga tak tahan saat ia bertelepon ria dengan orang itu. seakan dunia hancur karenanya.

"Taekwoon hyung? Kau berlatih lagi?" Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Hongbin barusan.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia selalu mengandalkan Ken hyung, bukan diriku lagi..." Hongbin merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku, "ah nyamannya lantai ini"

aku memberikan kopian not not lagu ciptaanku satu ini untuknya. "Jika kau gelisah seperti ini, kau harus tanya padanya langsung" aku mulai menandai lirik untuk Hongbin.

"Hei hei hyung...kau mau mengerjai aku hm? Lirik ku dan dia bersandingan seperti ini? Dan...'dan aku tidak tahu mengapa, karena aku hanya berdiri termagu disana'... kau sungguh sungguh mengerjaiku hyung" Hongbin mengusak frustasi rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakkan. Senyum evil ku terbentuk indah.

Bahkan aku tahu dia mengintip dari celah pintu dengan pandangan tak suka dan seolah ia ingin membunuhku. "Nyanyikan saja bagianmu dengan baik" Hei Lee Hongbin, aku sepertinya tahu apa yang membuat magnae kesayanganmu itu menjauh...alasannya adalah kau dekat denganku hingga ia cemburu seperti ini. Lucunya.

"Baik Leo hyung... hhhh~ kau sendiri membuat lirik ini untuk dia kan?"

aku tahu dia masih disana. Sedikit bumbu, mungkin tak apa.

"Kau tahu diriku lebih dari siapapun. Kau benar." Hongbin dan orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu pun terdiam. Mencoba mencerna untaian kalimat ku tadi.

"H hyung kenapa bicaramu seakan..." buru buru ku ambil kertas untuk menutupi kepalaku dan Hongbin hingga siluet yang terpantul dari kertas ini bagaikan aku mencium Hongbin yang nyatanya tidak. Orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu itu berlari pergi.

"Apa sih hyung? Kukira kau akan membisikkan sesuatu padaku...?" Hongbin Lee, kenapa kau tak sadar akan rencanaku sih!-' dia meringis setelah mendapat chop hand ku. Segera kutulis apa yang aku ingin ucapkan.

Mata Hongbin membulat, 'Magnae mu itu cemburu padaku'. "Tadi dia bersembunyi dibalik pintu untuk memperhatikan kita, ini kesempatanmu." nah, ia sudah pasti memiliki rencana setelah kubantu sedikit. Buktinya ia segera berjalan keluar kamarku.

.

.

.

Playback

Playback

"Hmph~"

Beginilah pekerjaanku seminggu penuh ini selagi ada kesempatan waktu pribadi... apalagi selain mencari fmv atau sejenisnya di situs favorit kita semua itu. Diam diam tersenyum, terkadang kesal, terkadang terharu. Sentimentil sekali rasanya.

Cklek~

Secara reflek aku menoleh kearah pintu waiting room VIXX, dan disana namja manisku berada. Menuju kearahku.

"Leo...boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

Apa katanya? Bahkan tempat ini khusus untukmu.

"Jangan bercanda, kau seperti pada orang lain saja. Kemarilah..." dia duduk berdempetan denganku. Hei bukankah sofa ini lebih luas jika hanya kami berdua disini?

"Besok hari free kita. aku Eunkwang dan Minhyukkie akan pergi jalan jalan..kau mau ikut?" Dia memegang bahuku. Wajahnya dekat sekali berhadapan denganku. Sial, haruskah dia sedekat ini?. Ngomong ngomong...aku takkan diam saja jika ada Minhyuk menemaninya.

"Baiklah aku ikut bersama besok." Kataku mantap. Tak mau jika Hakyeon berduaan dengan orang itu. Eunkwang pasti beralasan jika Minhyuk dan Hakyeon mengajaknya jalan.

"Hee? Jinjja?" Seperti yang kuduga ekspresinya pasti akan begitu. Seperti... 'ah Taekwoonie mau menerima ajakkanku! Senangnya~'-nya.

"Wae? Tak boleh aku ikut? Yasudah.."

"Ehhh...ani, aniya Taekwoonie~ aku hanya heran, biasanya jika ada Minhyuk sikapmu seakan tak mau dekat dekat denganku. Jadi aku...engh, bagaimana ya. Ah bagaimanapun aku suka jika kau ikut." Katanya sambil menahan tanganku. Padahal ingin sekali meninju sesuatu saat gendang telingaku mendengar satu nama terlaknat itu.

"Kali ini aku punya waktu luang untuk jalan jalan, itu saja." Kataku dengan efek angkuh.

Ini adalah hari dimana Hakyeon mengajakku jalan jalan bersama Minhyuk dan Eunkwang. kami oh maksudku, aku dan dia sedang berada di cafe yang dekat dengan kantor gedung jellyfish. Menunggu kedatangan kedua member born to beat itu untuk segera muncul membuka pintu cafe. Tapi sudah hampir 30 menit, kedua batang hidung itu tak muncul juga. Aku sudah memakan pie apple dan kopi americano sampai habis. Sabar Jung Leo.

Ting~

Sebuah pesan datang ke ponsel Hakyeon.

"ah katanya, Minhyuk dan Eunkwang tidak jadi ke lotte world."

Itu artinya kami tinggal berdua?

Sialan!

Kenapa mendadak begitu sih!?

+++ end/next +++


	2. Nose

Nose

Fragrance

Hai, aku Taekwoon alias Leo dari VIXX. Kuharap kamu sudah browsing tentangku ataupun sedikitnya browsing tentang VIXX. aku tak mau seperti chapter sebelumnya. Oke kembali ke hari ini.

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat...hmph~" kami benar bermain di Lotte World. Berdua. Kau percaya? Berdua!

"Leo! Kenapa diakhir kalimat kau seperti menahan tawa" katanya dengan wajah yang dibuat buat garang. Hei mata jernih berkilau dan cantik itu malah membuatmu imut.

"Tidak, maaf. Aku akan segera kembali"

Coba tebak, aku baru saja mengusap keringat dingin dipipinya dengan telapak tanganku. Akh entah kenapa, aku rasa tak akan mencuci tangan ini untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Jika pepatah Ravi, si jorok nomor satu di dorm berkata, 'Setiap benda memiliki nilai sentimentil. Sekalipun daki ditubuhmu.' walau sedikit merinding, ternyata ada benarnya.

Endus endus...

"Bahkan keringat dia wangi parfum begini. *endus*" Cukup Taekwoon! Kenapa aku ikut ikut jorok seperti si Wonshik-'

(Wonshik said: aku ga sejorok itu Taekwoon hyung-' nyalahin orang lagi-')

Klang

Klang

Dua kaleng minuman dingin warna biru mengandung isotonik sudah kudapatkan dari vending machine. hatiku bergetar melihat wajah damai dia dikursi sana. Melangkah perlahan lahan menuju area belakang tubuhnya, dia pasti takkan sadar karena dia bukan Neji yang memiliki penglihatan 360 derajat saat Juuken.

Tep.

"Hyaaaaaa~" jeritnya terkejut saat kutempelkan kaleng dingin ini di pipinya. Kemudian reaksi itu yang kudapat. Puas dengan itu.

"Taekwoonie itu dingin sekali, kau tahu!" Aku tersenyum, dia menarikku untuk duduk disampingnya. Aku membuka cane kaleng lalu kuberikan padanya.

"Terima kasih" karena aku masih sok cool, dan tak mau dia melihat rona merah dipipiku ini. Cepat cepat kutoleh kearah lain sambil meminum minuman kaleng milikku.

Glup

Glup

Mendengar itu, kulirik dia dari ekor mataku. Aku tak tahan, dia begitu imut. Entah menyadari lirikkan ku atau apa, ia memeletkan lidahnya kearahku. manis sekali.

"Kau mau main apa selanjutnya?" Selanjutnya kedua bola mata itu tersenyum lagi.

eyesmile favoritku.

"Ferrish wheel"

Dasar, kenapa dia memilih wahana seperti itu. Bukankah dia phobia ketinggian.

Apa maksudmu? Katakan hari ini delusiku lagi atau bukan? perasaan seperti memilikinya tapi perasaan ragu begitu menggangguku.

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

Kutatap telapak tangan yang terulur dari namja yang namanya tak ingin kusebut ini didepanku. Akibatnya alisku naik sebelah. Kerasukkan hantu atau iblis? Apa maksud salaman tadi.

...

"Leo hyung, asik sekali kemarin.." telingaku mendadak mendengar suara miring dari seseorang.

"Lalu apa masalahmu Hongbin-ah?" desisku pada si tampan. Dia tertawa mengejekku seakan dia menang. Apa masalahnya?

"Ah bagaimanapun aku berterima kasih padamu hyung" telapak tanganku mengusap surai hitamnya sayang. Ia menepis tanganku juga kasar*coret sayang(?).

"Waktu itu..." kata Hongbin mengawali flashbacknya kemarin,

Flashback

 _"Hyukie! Ya Hyukie!"_

 _Han Sanghyuk menghentikan langkahnya, mengusap pipinya sebelum berbalik kearahku._

 _"Ada apa hyung?"_

 _Aku mendekat. Dia menjauh._

 _Aku mendekat. Dia menjauh._

 _"Kau habis menangis Hyukie?" Walau pertanyaanku tampak bodoh. Jelas sekali dia menangis. Aku mencoba pura pura bodoh. Pura pura tak tahu._

 _"Iya... ak aku kepedasan dengan makanan yang Ken hyung belikan untukku tadi... pedas lho hyung, aku saja yang tak pernah menangis, jadi menangis. Hahaha"_

 _Jelas aku tak bisa tak membelalak. Otak cerdasnya juga berfungsi dengan baik disaat seperti ini. Tak kusangka dia berbohong. Mana mungkin aku percaya alasannya itu._

 _Baiklah..._

 _..._

 _Aku mengikuti Leo dan N hyung keluar. Aku tahu keduanya berkencan, aku pasti tahu kalau Leo hyung sudah tak mau membebaskan pria tan itu berdua dengan si-nama yang malas kusebut*Leo hyung takkan membiarkan aku menyebut nama itu dalam cerita ini*_

 _Maksudku adalah membuntuti kedua hyung ku saja. Tapi tak kusangka dia juga membuntutiku. Bukan, bukan berarti Hyukie payah dalam menyamar. Dan aku juga tak payah dalam mengenali calon pacarku masalahnya. Leo dan N menikmati permainan wahana. Aku juga menikmati momen momen membuntuti mereka dan menikmati dibuntuti seseorang yang kucintai._

 _"Dia manis sekali..." aku masuk ke cafe ice cream dimana Leo dan N hyung juga masuk kesana, mengambil duduk paling ujung dekat jendela. Aku mengambil duduk di tengah terpaut tiga meja dari mereka. Sementara Hyukie duduk dimeja luar yang strategis untuk menatapku dan kedua sejoli disana. Sehingga jika dihubungkan posisi kami masuk dalam segitiga sembarang, wahahaha apaan aku ini._

 _Demi janggut Hakyeon hyung yang tak tumbuh tumbuh. Leo hyung menatapi Hakyeon hyung yang asik memakan ice cream dengan senyuman aneh, ah maksudku senyum lebar dan matanya yang begitu fokus. Itu bukan Leo hyung._

 _..._

 _Kaaakk kaaakkk_

 _Suara gagak diatas langit orange menandakan sudah sore. Banyak momen juga yang sudah kupotret._

 _'Aku akan perlihatkan lagi pada Leo hyung, akan kurampas secara halus lembar lembar won dari dompet coklat kesayangannya itu.'_

 _masih setia kuikuti kedua pasangan yang belum resmi itu keluar dari Lotte World, begitu juga orang yang mengikutiku. Senyumku terulas tipis merasakan Hyukie terkejut saat dengan jahil kutoleh kepalaku kebelakang. Sungguh magnae membuat ku gemas saja._

 _Kami menaiki bus yang lumayan sepi. Menaikkan kerah jaketku agar tak diketahui oleh keduanya. N hyung auranya cantik sekali hari ini, kemilau hitam N hyung sungguh cantik, pantas Leo hyung tak macam macam lirik sana sini. Terpesona penuh kah? Haha Aku yakin Leo hyung akan langsung tahu kalau aku mengikutinya sejak awal dan kini duduk dikursi belakang mereka. Tapi saat ini sepertinya dia tak sadar sama sekali. Tentu saja aku sadar Hyukie duduk dibelakangku juga._

 _Kami turun dihalte yang sama, untung banyak orang yang turun di halte ini, jadi aku tak perlu menyetop bus yang agak jalan saat mereka sudah berjalan agak jauh dan dimaki sopir bus hanya karena tak ingin dicurigai telah menguntit._

 _sampai sini aku tak menguntit mereka lagi, aku khawatir mengingat Hyukie sejak pagi pasti belum sarapan dan hanya beli minuman dan cappuccino ice cream. Dia anak yang kuat, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja dia lebih lemah daripadaku. Dia mengikutiku dengan perasaan patah hati yang pastinya sesak sekali rasanya. Dari analisisku, dia pasti lelah sekali._

 _Sempat aku mampir ke kios tteobokki sebelum berjalan menuju dorm. Menunggunya didepan pintu dorm membuatku tersenyum gila. Sudah cukup, hari ini aku sudah dapat jawaban yang kucari. Aku tak tega mengujinya lagi._

 _"Hai Hyukie" dapat kulihat dia terkejut, dan lalu mengusap pipinya, "apa kau memakan makanan pedas lagi sampai menangis?" Kataku lembut dengan sedikit menyindirnya. Ia cemberut, uhh ingin kucium bibirnya._

 _"Kenapa hyung bersandar didepan pintu? Apa kau menunggu seseorang?" Aku jelas mengangguk, tahu saja aku memang menunggu nya._

 _"Minggir hyung aku ingin masuk." Sebelum tangannya meraih handle pintu, kutarik tangannya. "Mau makan ini bersamaku di taman dekat dorm?" Tawarku langsung menarik pelan tangannya memasuki lift untuk turun. Aku harap pembaca tahu kalau dorm kami berada disebuah apartemen dibeberapa tingkat atas._

 _"Hyukie aaahh..." kusuapi Hyuk pertama._

 _"Aku bisa sendiri hyung.."_

 _"Aniya... aaaahh Hyukie.." akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya setelah kuberi wink yang takkan ada yang bisa menolak. Aku menatapnya. Wajah Hyukie begitu merah, bahkan sampai hidungnya memerah._

 _"Enak...?" Tanyaku. Kedua mataku tak lepas dari wajahnya yang imut khas magnae._

 _" "_

 _"Kalau begitu habiskan." Aku kembali menyuapinya. Langit sudah gelap, udara juga makin turun derajat. Tteobokki habis. Kami terdiam, tapi aku merasa nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Oh kemana hidupku yang tenang sejak mulut mercon Hakyeon hyung mengisi hari hariku._

 _"Nggg Hongbin hyung aku masuk ya ke dorm?" Aku kembali menatapnya yang hendak berdiri. Tidak. Aku belum selesai Hyukie. Kumohon duduk lah._

 _grep!_

 _"A...apa hyung...?"_

 _A... aa... aisssshhhhh kenapa ini? Suara ditenggorokan ku tak mau keluar. Keringat dingin pun meluncur begitu terasa dipelipis ku. Apa? Apa yang mau kukatakan? Ah kenapa disaat seperti ini!?_

 _"A... kau berbohong kan?" Hyuk terlihat bingung, karena aku tak melihat gestur yang menolak darinya, pegangan ku lepas dari tangannya._

 _"Kau berbohong kan waktu makan makanan pedas? Kau menangis kan?" Tubuh Hyuk menegang. "Kau menangis karena melihatku dikamar bersama Leo hyung kan?" Kemilau iris Hyuk melebar, tapi dengan cepat kembali ke semula dan lebih memilih menunduk. Aku bisa mengontrol emosiku sekarang. Hyuk pasti jadi milikku._

 _"Iya aku melihat kalian, tapi aku menangis bukan karena itu." Katanya sok tegar, padahal dari suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kulangkahkan kaki ku sampai kami berhadapan. Ia berancang ancang mundur satu kaki, meraih pinggangnya dengan tangan kananku, kedua tangannya menahan dadaku._

 _"Sudahlah Hyukie, jujur saja pada hatimu"_

 _"Apa maksud mu hyung? A aku harus jujur apa?"_

 _"Aku menyukaimu dan akan segera mencintaimu. Apa kau tak mau..._

"Stop stop! Aku sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya.." potongku akhirnya. Aku sudah tahu kemana arah hubungan mereka, dan tak ingin mendengar untaian kata gombal darinya, sungguh aku tak sanggup mendengarnya. Mengabaikan raut mengkerut Hongbin si visual. Aku hanya menepuk pundaknya. Menyemangati.

"Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan magnae"

"Kekeke terima kasih hyung"

Splash

Aku menatap heran pada namja penyita pikiranku akhir akhir ini. dia baru saja menyemprot parfum ke leherku. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada lehernya yang seksi itu. Seakan mengerti tatapanku dia segera buka mulut.

"Wanginya enak kan? Ini aku dapat dari Minhyukie kemarin. Sebenarnya ini milik Minhyuk, tapi dia berikan padaku begitu saja hanya karena aku bilang suka wanginya..." katanya sambil menciumi wangi yang menguar dari pergelangan tangannya yang berparfum itu.

Rahangku mengeras. Kenapa namja itu lagi. Botol kaca mewah digenggaman dia itu menjadi objek kebencianku. Wangi segar dan terkesan manis menebar disekitar kami membuatku mabuk. Tak kupungkiri aku juga menyukainya, dan terkesan memang parfum ini cocok jika dia yang memakainya. wangi yang membuatku tanpa sadar sudah memeluk bahunya. Menghirup dalam wangi memabukkan yang menguar dari lehernya. Aku seakan tak peduli saat tubuhnya menegang ketika hidungku menyentuh kulit lehernya sensual.

"L...Leo...?" Seakan tak terdengar apa apa. Kepalaku penuh akan sosok pria manis dalam dekapanku.

"Kau tahu mengapa ada judul lagu yang pas dengan ini?" Menghirup dalam parfumnya sekali lagi. "Hyansuppurijjima~ kau bisa membuat seseorang terlena dengan wewangian ini..." kedua belah tipis bibirku membentuk senyuman saat mendengar tegukkan saliva darinya. Baiklah, aku bertindak gila tadi. Aku tak bisa membaca raut wajah macam apa yang dia beri saat setelah menerima aksi ku.

"Le...Taekwoonie.. kau mengagetkanku... a apakah kau tak suka aku memakai parfum ini? Tapi kenapa?" tatapannya itu seperti menelanjangiku dan perasaan canggung menyelimutiku kemudian. Apa ini hasil perbuatanku tadi? Sudah kuduga aku baru saja menggali kuburanku sendiri. Dia sangat peka dalam memahami diriku.

"Aku rasa akhir akhir ini kau berbeda dari biasanya. Dan aku mencoba memahami sesuatu... sejak kulihat kau bersama Hongbin dikamar, sejak kita jalan jalan beberapa waktu lalu... kurasa kau sedang bahagia dan sedang berusaha menjaga sesuatu dan juga sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Selidiknya.

Nah apa kubilang. Matilah aku sekarang.

Cha Hakyeon benar benar seseorang yang tak boleh diremehkan.

"Aku..." mulutku hendak mengeluarkan kata kata, tapi tubuhku didorongnya sampai kembali duduk di sofa. Dan yang lebih membuatku tercengang adalah dia memelukku dari depan. Tentu saja syok melandaku, walau dia sering memelukku, tapi dia tidak pernah memeluk dari depan. Yahhh kecuali aku duluan yang memeluknya seperti saat kemenangan kami saat album voodoo doll atau saat dia menimpa tubuhku ketika ulang tahunku yang kesekian. Jantungku serasa lepas dari tempatnya saat Hakyeon menyamankan posisi kepalanya didadaku. Wangi parfum itu masih saja menggoda indra penciumanku. Sekali lagi jantungku serasa lepas saat kurasakan Hakyeon mengeratkan lagi lingkaran tangannya ditubuhku posesif.

"Hakyeon...? Ada apa denganmu?" Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan kami bertatapan. Matanya tak bersinar seperti biasanya, dan oke aku khawatir sekarang.

"Taekwoonie? Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?"

Tertegun, aku tak bisa berkata apa apa. Hanya saja, dengan keberanian entah darimana, dan entah aku sadar atau tidak, entah delusiku lagi atau bukan. Kemilau opalnya menyiratkan tatapan penuh rasa cinta, tapi, untuk siapa? Aku?

"Leo? Kenapa kau memelukku?" Aku tersadar, karena pertanyaan ambigu keluar dari mulutnya. Hei, bukankah dia yang memeluk... ah sudah kuduga...aku benci ini... delusi menyergapku setiap saat. Haha ternyata yang tadi itu delusiku lagi. Hakyeon ku sayang, kau membuatku hingga seperti ini menderitanya karena mencintaimu.

Apa aku mulai gila?

+++End/Continue?+++

Arigato gozaimasu untuk udah baca dan review sebelumnya. Makasih sudah menghargai karya abal ini *srooot(?)* maaf kalo ini ff ga cocok dibilang ff apalagi banyak typo dan terburu buru atau malah banyak basa basi ga penting. Maaf. Kurang romantis? Maaf. Kurang penghayatan? Maaf. Pokoknya segala kurang, maafkan ane~ ane mencoba menulis lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih. #bow.


End file.
